


A Day of Texts Between Eren and Armin

by moricat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friendship/Love, M/M, Texting, Unresolved Romantic Tension, modern American high school AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9651128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moricat/pseuds/moricat
Summary: In which we read a day's worth of texts between the two friends before they became a couple.I was bored so I wanted to write a day's worth of texts between Eren and Armin.(Maybe I'll do a sequel chapter where they are a couple?)





	

**Armin:**

Good Morning! :)

_[sent 7:00am]_

**Eren:**

Hey! :)

_[sent 7:30am]_

 

**Armin:**

Ready for those tests today? 

_[sent 8:03am]_

**Eren** :

Hell no lol

**Armin:**

Aw, power through it! :')

 **Eren** :

You too

**Armin:**

What'd you have for breakfast?

**Eren:**

Mom made Belgian waffles! You?

**Eren:**

What makes them Belgian?

**Armin:**

Just cereal. But lucky charms no less! ;3

A Belgian waffle has lighter batter and bigger squares than regular waffles.

 

**Eren:**

Oh, nice!

_[sent 8:31am]_

**Eren:**

[[link](http://shingekicat.tumblr.com/post/157070281025/lieutenantriza-my-favorite-thing-ive-learned-in)]

**Armin:**

LOL!!!

**Eren:**

Reminds me of my brother xP

**Armin:**

Ditto!

 

 

**Armin:**

Hey, heads up, that history exam is BRUTAL, there're at least 5 trick questions on there.

_[sent 9:31am]_

**Eren:**

Yikes!

**Armin:**

Don't worry, we studied hard. Just save numbers 4, 9, 12, and 13 for the end so you have time to mull over them after you get the easy stuff out of the way.

**Eren:**

Thanks!

**Armin:**

Dreading this gym class... wish you were here >~<

 

**Eren:**

Don't sweat it! You'll come out on the other side. :) It's only for an hour.

**Eren:**

Shit, gotta go, here comes that history exam... :'(

**Armin:**

Good luck! Ganba!

 

**Eren:**

Oh god I failed that test for sure...

_[sent: 10:33am]_

**Armin:**

Sorry, just got out of the shower. Don't worry. Next period Mr. Smith is subbing for Mr. Zoe so it'll be a breezy class period to recover.

**Eren:**

Oooh texting in the locker room? Naughty naughty ;)

**Armin:**

You're texting in chemistry :T

**Eren:**

Yeah, but I have clothes on

**Armin:**

Hmm...

**Eren:**

Hurry up and get in here before the bell rings, quit sexting ;)

**Armin:**

Lol fine fine fine, stop texting me xP

**Armin:**

And I'm NOT sexting!

**Eren:**

Suuuure

_[A/N Eren's mind spends the whole period dancing around the image of Armin texting him naked while they watch a science video...]_

 

**Armin:**

_[sent 12:30pm]_

How was math?

**Armin:**

[[link](http://shingekicat.tumblr.com/post/157071361080/theprospitprincess-pomegranateandivy-the)]

 

**Eren:**

Sorry just got out of the shower! Jean kept bothering me ALL period :/

_[sent 1:27pm]_

**Eren:**

Woah... That's an awesome story! Let's discuss it during lunch!

**Eren:**

Where are we sitting? I'll be there in a few minutes

**Armin:**

Where are we sitting?

**Armin:**

Oh, ummm...

**Armin:**

Wanna sit outside today?

**Eren:**

Nah I just showered. Can we sit by the window in the art room? 

**Eren:**

That way we can keep talking without having to rush off when the bell rings.

**Armin:**

Sounds perfect! See you then!

 

**Eren:**

Man, Miss Reiss is such a pushover...

_[sent: 2:20pm]_

**Eren:**

Super pretty though.

**Armin:**

Well don't text during class just cuz she's a pushover, Eren. :/

**Eren:**

Why not? It's just art.

**Armin:**

Art is the most under appreciated subject of our time.

**Eren:**

Like you're not texting during English lol

**Armin:**

It's literature, and I can't pay attention when Mr. Roy is such a dry reader anyway.

**Eren:**

What's the difference between literature and English?

**Armin:**

Literature is written word, English is the language.

**Eren:**

And how come in Spanish we don't read Spanish stories?

**Armin:**

And grammar is the rules and construct of the language.

**Armin:**

Because Spanish class is a language class, not a literature class. You read stories in English just to learn about structure.

**Eren:**

So confusing. Why do we even have to take it, we ARE english!

**Armin:**

So people know how to read and write properly. It's good to know an official set of rules.

**Eren:**

So you can break them? ;)

**Armin:**

LOL exactly.

**Armin:**

ROY ALMOST CAUGHT ME TEXTING! BBL!

**Eren:**

Oooh you're in troubleeee!!! See you later~

 

**Eren:**

God I hate english...

_[sent 3:20pm]_

**Eren:**

Sorry I mean literature*

**Armin:**

Me too...

**Armin:**

Boy, Art sure is fun though! Miss Reiss is so nice and easy going ;)))

**Eren:**

Aw come on, you suck!

**Armin:**

She called me a bright pupil!

**Armin:**

Lemme know how long it takes for Mr. Roy to read through the tiger poem hahahaha XD

 

**Armin:**

Oh gosh I'm sorry, that was mean, please don't be mad at me!

_[sent 3:40pm]_

**Armin:**

Eren? Are you mad at me?

**Armin:**

I was just playing around! I wish you could finish the day in art with me!

**Armin:**

Eren? :'(

 

**Eren:**

Sorry, Roy caught me texting and took my phone then gave me a long ass lecture after class.

_[sent 4:08pm]_

**Eren:**

Where are you?

**Armin:**

Oh gosh I'm sorry!!! I'm in the courtyard, I was looking for you. Sorry sorry sorry

**Eren:**

Don't be sorry! I'll be there in a minute. :)

**Eren:**

Watch out for Jean until I get there.

**Armin:**

I'm with Mikasa, she said not to worry.

 

**Armin:**

Tonight's a new Steven universe! Wanna call when it's over?

_[sent 5:22pm]_

**Eren:**

My mom just yelled at me...

**Armin:**

Oh no, what happened? D:

**Eren:**

She got a call from Mr. Smith about my bad History grade...

**Armin:**

But we study so hard for that class!

**Armin:**

Do you wanna call?

**Eren:**

No.

_[A/N: Armin easily recognizes that Eren said 'no' because he is crying...]_

**Armin:**

Aw I'm so sorry. :( Wanna tell me what she said?

**Eren:**

She said I need to get my grades up and do a little more studying and a little less screwing around or I won't get into a good college. Then my dad came in and said that an American man doesn't make it anywhere if he's not getting good grades from the start and trying his best. But we DO study hard! And I AM doing my best! We have 6 fucking classes until 4 and then I have football practices during the fall too! It makes me feel so shitty when they talk like that cuz what more can I do?

**Armin:**

I'm so sorry about all that pressure on you... I wish you'd told me you still didn't understand something in the materials :( I'd have worked harder to help you remember it... 

**Eren:**

Mmm well... confession: I actually feel really embarrassed that you're so much smarter than me... so I fake it sometimes.

**Armin:**

Aw Eren... Please don't do that, okay? I'm never ever going to look down on you or anything. Some things are just challenging for some people and that's okay! There're so many things I admire you for! So don't ever worry about being embarrassed with me. 

**Armin:**

Please be honest with me from now on? :)

**Eren:**

...You're the best.

**Eren:**

Really.

_[A/N: Armin knows that means Eren feels a lot of affection for him. Eren's not great with expressing his feelings so a safe and understated phrase like "you're the best" actually means a LOT...]_

**Eren:**

And I promise. Please come to me for help in anything you need too.

**Armin:**

Thanks.

**Eren:**

They're grounding me from tv and video games for a month by the way.

**Armin:**

Ah, I'll wait til the episode comes online then and I'll link it to you here then.

**Eren:**

Thanks. And yes, please call me afterwards! Brb, dinner.

 

**Armin:**

[link]

_[sent 5:43pm]_

**Eren:**

FUCK YES!!!!

 

**Eren and Armin:**

_[watch Steven Universe at 6pm and then call for 20 minutes after dinner before his dad comes in and sends him downstairs to do his homework and study for 3 hours]._

 

**Eren:**

Sometimes I really hate it here...

_[sent 9:35pm]_

**Armin:**

I'm sorry :( 

**Eren:**

I know my parents love me and all, and it's not all bad but...

**Armin:**

I get it. It's okay...

**Eren:**

Thanks for not calling me ungrateful. I know I have it really good, and my mom's awesome, and my dad has a lot of faith in me but...

**Armin:**

I know. I know it's hard not to stress over the promises they project on you, but you're amazing, Eren. I already know that and you have nothing to prove in my opinion. Not to yourself, either.

**Eren:**

I don't know what I'd do without you. :)

**Eren:**

Honestly if it could just be me and you forever I'd be pretty happy about that

**Eren:**

I mean no homo but you know

_[A/N Armin frowns from his side of the phone while his heart sinks at this phrase... Eren always feels a painful tug in his heart after saying it to him too...]_

**Armin:**

I'd love that too...

**Eren:**

You in bed?

**Armin:**

Yeah.

**Eren:**

Can I call you again?

**Armin:**

Sure :)

 

**Eren and Armin:**

_[Call for another 30 minutes before bed, talking about their future together._

_There's an awkward silence while Eren's brain goes blank at how to tell Armin good night. (Since he's too in denial to realize he wants to say "I love you." to him...)_

_Armin breaks the silence. "See you tomorrow..."_

_Eren smiles. "Night..."]_

 

**Eren:**

Good night.

Sleep well. 

_[sent 9:59pm]_

_[A/N: Eren always struggles to find the words for a better text than his spoken "good night" but it's never enough... Not until he comes to terms with his feelings and can say "Love you, Armin. <3 Dreaming of you. See you in the morning :)"]_

**Armin:**

_[A/N: Armin smiles anyway, knowing as always how much Eren means to say in his words. He may be stuck waiting for him, but Eren is more than worth waiting for...]_

Good night, Eren. :)

 

**Armin:**

Good morning!^^ 

_[sent 7:00am]_

**Eren:**

Hey! :D

_[sent 7:30am]_

**Author's Note:**

> There are 8 periods in all with this mini fic, counting lunch, because I can't fucking count, I'm sorry lmao  
> One of those periods is a free period, however (for study halls, clubs, extracurriculars etc. so it's a long day, but that's why).
> 
> Lunch is so late because sophomores and seniors eat last, after everyone else.


End file.
